


Day Eight: Texting

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, MM2021, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, Texting, i honestly dont know what to tag this with, maribatmarch2021, platonic daminette, text story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Ok, so background before you read this. Sabine and Bruce used to be in a relationship however broke up a few months after Jason's death. Sabine later learned she was pregnant and told Bruce, who had just adopted Tim. Bruce and her decision to share custody.Ok, enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Day Eight: Texting

Ok, so background before you read this. Sabine and Bruce used to be in a relationship however broke up a few months after Jason's death. Sabine later learned she was pregnant and told Bruce, who had just adopted Tim. Bruce and her decision to share custody. 

Ok, enjoy!

  * **Alfred {Bop iT}**
  * **Bruce {A Literal Furry}**
  * **Dick {The Original}**
  * **Jason {Dumbass}**
  * **Stephanie {Avocado}**
  * **Tim {Addict}**
  * **Cass {The Fun One}**
  * **Marinette {Smartass}**
  * **Damian {Clone}**



##  ~~**==========()==========** ~~

**Avocado** : How make Chicken

**A Literal Furry** : What?

**Avocado** : Where buy chicken

**A Literal Furry** : Stephanie this isn’t google

**Avocado** : Avacado

**Clone** : What is wrong with you

**Avocado** : So much 

**Smartass** : Aren’t you three supposed to be on patrol??

**\---------- ‘Avocado’ has logged off---------**

**\---------- ‘A literal Furry’ has logged off----------**

**\----------‘Clone’ has logged off----------**

**Addict** : Aren’t you supposed to be in class???

**Smartass** : …

**\---------- ‘Smartass’ has logged off----------**

**Dumbass** : Buzz Kill 

**Addict** : Dumbass 

**\----------‘Addict’ has logged off----------**

**\----------‘Dumbass’ has logged off----------**

##  ~~==========()==========~~

**Smartass** : I require an opinion 

**Addict** : What up 

**Avocado** : Like professionally?

**Dumbass** : I may have an answer

**A literal Furry** : What's wrong, Marinette? 

**Smartass** : If someone stabs me, can I keep the knife???

**Smartass** : ….

**Smartass** : Theoretically…. 

**Bop iT** : Theoretically? 

**Smartass** : Theoretically

**Addict** : Technically, yes.

**A Literal Furry** : Not helpful, Damian. 

**Dumbass** : Yes 

**A literal Furry** : Jason…

**Stephanie** : from personal experience, yes. 

**Clone** : Yes, however, you should properly return it. Preferably to their lower abdomen. 

**A Literal Furry** : Kids

**A Literal Furry** : Marinette, where are you? 

**Smartass** : { _Location_ }

**A Literal Furry** : I’m on my way, Alfred get the med bay prepared. 

**Bop iT** : Of course sir

##  ~~==========()==========~~

**Smartass** : psssst

**Smartass** : Damian

**Clone** : What? 

**Smartass** : how's practice going

**Clone** : Terribly, I want to stab everyone here. 

**Smartass** : Okay just don’t get any blood on your cloths

**A Literal Furry** : Please don’t encourage him. 

**Smartass** : Don’t tell me how to live my life

**\----------‘Smartass’ has logged off----------**

##  **~~==========()==========~~ **

**The Original** : _@Addict_ , are you ok?

**Addict** : yeah 

**Addict** : why

**The Original:** I mean I just watched you slip down a couple stairs lay on the floor for a minute and than start singing the baby shark theme song soo

**The Fun One** : Yea I saw that too 

**\----------‘Addict’ has logged off----------**


End file.
